


Stockholm's Syndrome

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Series: Stockholm's Syndrom [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets kidnapped by Gavin and Gavin will do whatever it takes to make Michael love him. With Dan's help of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm's Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. No actual smut scenes. It is merely suggested.

_“After two months,”_ the woman newscaster said, _“the search for Michael Vincent Jones has finally been called off by authorities in England where the man disappeared. Jones and his friend Gavin Free were in England while Free was renewing his Visa so that he could continue to work at the online, video game machinima company known as Roosterteeth. They went for a night out when Jones disappeared. Free said the last time he saw Jones was when he was talking to a man at one of the pubs in the town they were in. Next thing he knew, Michael was gone. While the authorities have given up the search-“_

Michael turned the T.V off and flung the remote across the room. It hit the stone wall and smashed into pieces. He buried his face into the pillows of the bed, trying very hard to not cry. As his hands moved to grip the underside of the pillow, the chains on his wrists clinked together. The long chains reached toward each side of the bed, attaching to metal links screwed into the wall. Michael’s pale, bare hips had a littering of finger shaped bruises on them. Larger bruises decorated his chest, though they were starting to fade slightly.

There was a light knock on the door and the sound of a lock clicking open. The door opened slightly and Dan stuck his head inside. He looked at the miserable red head on the bed to the shattered remote on the ground.

“Gavin’s going to be upset that you’ve broken another remote, Mike,” he said.

“I want to go home…” Michael replied hoarsely.

“Gavin’s explained this to you already you tosser. This is your home now.”

“No it’s not you bastard!”

“Watch your mouth,” snapped Dan, “Unless you want to be punished again.”

Michael’s mouth clamped shut at this, burying his face in the pillows again. The bruises from the last time were finally starting to fade. He didn’t want more. There was the sound of another door opening outside the room before a call was heard that caused a flash of anger to surge through Michael’s body.

“I’m home my little Mi-cool!” called Gavin and shortly after, the blonde man was slipping past Dan into the room Michael was trapped in. 

Gavin’s green eyes fell on the broken remote on the ground and sighed. He glanced at Dan who just shrugged.

“You saw that news report,” the Brit said, “didn’t you, little Mi-cool?”

Michael didn’t answer. He had sat up and was glaring at the man who had kidnapped him two months ago. Gavin gave him a sad smile and came over to him, sitting on the bed. Michael tried to swing at him but Gavin easily caught his wrist and began to bend it backwards. Michael cried out as a flare of pain shot down his arm as it came close to breaking. His free hand came up to try and pry the man’s fingers away.

“S-stop!” he yelled finally. “That hurts!”

“Are you going to stop trying to hit me?” asked Gavin calmly, bending it back a bit further.

“Yes! Just let go!”

Gavin let go and Michael yanked his arm away and backed against the headboard, clutching his arm close to his chest. Sighing again, Gavin reached out and cupped Michael’s cheek, causing him to flinch away.

“Have you eaten today, love?” asked Gavin, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I’m not fucking hungry.”

Michael yelped as Gavin slapped him.

“Watch your mouth,” he said. “You have really got to learn manners, Mi-cool… Dan, can you get my boy some food please?”

“Sure B,” replied Dan, disappearing.

Michael couldn’t help the tear that slipped down his cheek. Gavin leaned forward and kissed the tear away, pressing his forehead against Michael’s.

“Everything will be okay, Michael,” said Gavin. “You’ll learn to love this. You’ll never have to work again. We can play video games all the time. Just the two of us. Dan will join us sometimes too. Doesn’t that sound just top, Mi-cool?”

Michael was silent, hands pressed weakly against Gavin’s chest to try and keep him as far away as possible.

“Gav…” Michael said, sounding tired and broken. “Please. I just want to go home…”

“This is your home, Michael.”

Michael opened his mouth to protest but just gave up, arms falling to the bed. Gavin smiled and tilted Michael’s chin up, kissing him gently. Michael shivered as Gavin’s lips moved over his jaw and then began to kiss and nip at this neck. He wanted to scream and yell and curse at the man to get away. He knew better than to do that, however, and let Gavin continue to do what he wanted. He flinched as Gavin’s hands roamed down his waist before gripping the man’s hips. Gavin pulled Michael down on his back, lips trailing across Michael’s shoulders. Michael’s hands went to Gavin’s chest again and he couldn’t help but try to push him away.

“G-gavin…” Michael gasped. “Stop….”

Gavin ignored him, kissing down Michael’s chest. Michael gasped as Gavin’s lips wrapped around one of his nipples, gasping and arching in slight, unwanted pleasure. Gavin smirked and leaned back up to kiss Michael’s lips again. Michael jerked his face away, pushing harder against Gavin.  
The door to the room opened again and Dan came in with a plate of food. He smiled at Gavin. Gavin got off of Michael, who was happy that Dan came in when he did. Michael sat up again and pressed his back against the headboard again. Dan set the food down on the bed in front of Michael.

“Eat up, mate,” he said, sitting on the bed beside Gavin.

Michael eyed the sandwich on the plate distastefully. Gavin frowned and picked up the plate.

“If you don’t want it, we can set it aside for now and finish what we were doing.”

Michael snatched the plate away in a panic. Gavin smiled and Dan gave a low chuckle. Michael ate the sandwich slowly, trying to delay what he knew was coming for as long as possible. The sandwich finally disappeared and Gavin put the plate to the side, pulling Michael down again. Michael turned his head away as Gavin started kissing him again.

Michael just wanted to go home…

 

Michael had been locked up by the two Brits for almost a year now. At the moment, however, the red head was running down a long, stone hallway, desperate to find a way out. The hallways in this place never seemed to end and there so many of them. There were no windows, leaving Michael to assume they were underground. 

Michael gasped and fell, hitting the ground hard. He groaned and tried to get up to run again. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, however, and lifted him up. Michael screamed and cussed and struggled, desperate to get away from Dan. He was carried back the way he had run. They arrived back at the room and Dan threw Michael to the floor and locked the door with a key before heading to the closet.

Michael stumbled to his feet and tried to open the door again, screaming in frustration as it stayed shut. Dan grabbed him again and threw him back on the bed. He pinned him there, calm as he let Michael yell profanities and thrash around until he finally went limp from exhaustion, tears streaming down his face.

“Are you done?” asked Dan calmly. 

Michael tugged his arms again before nodding weakly. Dan sighed and replaced the chains on Michael’s wrists. He then placed more chains on Michael’s ankles, locking the other ends to the end bedposts. Michael choked back a whimper of fear as Dan pulled a leather whip from the closet. Usually, Dan wouldn’t be allowed to punish Michael without Gavin’s permission, but Gavin had been away in America for the last few months enjoying his job at Achievement Hunter. The job Michael loved and wanted to go back to. 

“D-dan…” stuttered Michael, fearful. “I… I’m sorry… P-ple-“

_CRACK!_

Michael cried out in pain as the whip lashed across his bare chest. The whip came down over and over again until Michael was a sobbing mess on the bed.

“M’sorry… Dan… please… I’m sorry…. Stop….”

Dan sighed and unlocked Michael’s ankles, letting the man curl up in pain and cry. Dan gripped Michael’s arm and yanked Michael into a sitting position, causing  
him to flinch in pain. Dan moved his grip from Michael’s arm to his jaw, tilting his head back so he was looking Dan in the eye.

“Listen mate,” he said, voice cold. “You are here because B likes you. You make him happy. If you continue to misbehave, we can and will get rid of you. You aren’t his first toy and I really doubt you’ll be his last. The longer you behave, the longer you live. Understood _Mi-cool?”_

Michael’s eyes were wide in fear and he nodded the best he could with Dan still holding his jaw. Dan let go with a smile and patted Michael’s cheek gently.

“Good,” he said. “Glad we are on the same page.”

 

“I’m home Mi-cool!” came Gavin’s cheerful voice as he walked into Michael’s room.

He paused at seeing Michael sleeping peacefully on the bed. Gavin winced at seeing the red, bruised lashes of Dan’s whip over the man’s pale chest. He walked over and climbed into bed with Michael, wrapping his arms around the red head. Michael unconsciously shifted closer to Gavin, trembling slightly in his sleep. Gavin looked up as the door opened again and Dan appeared, leaning against the doorframe.

“What did he do?” asked Gavin quietly, tracing one of the whip marks on Michael’s body.

“He got loose,” replied Dan. “He almost found his way out. When I caught him, he started screaming and cussing.”

“He’s so stubborn…” Gavin said. “Such a mingy prick…”

There was silence for a moment before Dan spoke again.

“If I remember correctly,” said Dan, “you were pretty damn stubborn yourself. He’ll learn to love you though. You learned to love me.”

Gavin smiled, kissing Michael’s forehead.

“Yeah…” 

 

Three years later, Michael sat on a couch, leaning against Gavin with his feet on Dan’s lap. The three of them were playing the Xbox, laughing as Michael got yet another headshot on Gavin. Gavin made a whiney noise and lightly shoved Michael.

“Mi-cool!” he yelled. “Stop kicking my ass you mingy prick!”

“Then try not to suck so bad, idiot,” shot back Michael.

“Maybe you can teach me how to suck well then.”

There was a long, drawn out silence. Michael snorted and began to laugh. The noise sounded hollow to Gavin, but he was happy that there was some sincerity in it.

“You are such an idiot! That was fucking lame.”

Michael suddenly fell silent as both of the other men looked at him with a flash of anger. He put his hands over his mouth, terrified.

“I… I’m sorry…” he said. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to say it…”

Gavin sighed and smiled comfortingly at Michael.

“I’ll let it slide this time,” he said, ruffling Michael’s hair. “I love you, Mi-cool.”

“…Love you too, Gav.”


End file.
